My Business Partner's Son
by a-man-duh2004
Summary: Seto's business partner, Joey's dad, who supports Kaiba.corp, comes to Domino to meet him.and brings Joey with him. and seto starts to feel attracted to him. yaoi setoxjoey
1. Default Chapter

My business partner's son

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..

Seto sighed. He stared out the window of his limo. He had to wake up 5:30 am just to meet his business partner who sponsored Kaiba corp.

His name is Mr.Wheeler.

He wasn't so excited to meet this ' Mr.Wheeler' guy. He had to get up so early, he never got to even have a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Kaiba, we arrived at the airport." the Chauffeur said.

"Good!" Seto grumbled, walking out of his limo slamming the his door.

Seto's business partner came from Tokyo, and owned a very successful corporation.

A few minutes later, Mr.Wheeler showed up. He had kind of shaggy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a business suit, while Seto wore his usual trench coat.

"Ah! Seto! We finally meet!" Mr.Wheeler grinned, shaking Seto's hand. Seto nodded. "Yes, we finally meet."

Mr.Wheeler smiled at Seto, and then frowned. "Where is that boy?" Seto heard Mr.Wheeler mumble. Seto cocked a brow.

'Boy?' Seto thought curiously. Seto wasn't aware that Mr.Wheeler brought someone.

"Oh! There you are!" A voice said from behind them. Mr.Wheeler and Seto turned around.

The boy came running to them, panting.

"Where'd you go boy?" Mr.Wheeler said.

"I told you dad! I went to the bathroom!"

"Well, I didn't hear you tell me!" Mr.Wheeler argued.

"Well, you must have had something in your ears, because I said it loud and clear!"

Seto smirked. Mr.Wheeler let out a huff, then turned back to Seto.

"Seto, this is my son Joey. Joey, this is Seto. The owner of " Mr.Wheeler introduced Seto and Joey to each other.

Joey turned around to look at Seto, and then smiled. Seto was in an awe. In his short life, he never seen anyone so beautiful. Especially if it is a guy!

His hair was blonde, Seto could already tell just by looking from the back of his head. His hair was also shaggy, and fell into his face. His eyes were a dark brown color, and at the moment shone with happiness. And his smile. Oh god! His smile. A soft smile played on his pink lips.

"Hi! I'm Joey! Good to meet ya!" he said grabbing Seto's hand to shake it. Seto felt a tingling feeling.

They shook hands for a few seconds, but Seto didn't let go of Joey's smaller, softer hand.

Seto shook hands with people from everywhere. America, Canada, China, now Tokyo. But none of those people (including Joey's dad) never gave him a tingling feeling like Joey did.

"..uh.. Are you going to let go of me, or do you like to hold my hand?"Joey said confused. Seto blinked two times before he realized he was still holding his hand.

Seto turned pink, then red. And then a magneta color. Joey's dad laughed at the sight. Seto let go of Joey's hand quickly. Joey's dad was still laughing, Seto was still blushing, and Joey was confused as hell, while people walked by, giving them weird looks.

A few seconds later, they all gained their composure, and headed for Seto's limo.

"Seto, would you mind taking Joey to your place? I need to go meet another business partner that I was supposed to meet." Mr.Wheeler asked . Seto nodded, blushing slightly. He didn't mind having Joey over.

Mokuba, his brother, needed someone to play his video games with. He had friends, but had left town for a week. Except a boy named Noa.(in this story, Noa isn't related to them.) Seto didn't like Noa.

Mokuba and Noa were close. Too close actually. They were playful around each other, and Noa always had his arms around Mokuba's waist. From the side, back, and when they were facing each other.

"Would you mind dropping me off here? I can walk the rest of the way." Mr.Wheeler asked. Seto was interrupted from his thoughts, but nodded.

He told the chauffeur to stop. He obediently did, and Mr.Wheeler got out, bidding his goodbyes to his son, and started walking down the street.

It was quiet all the way to Seto's mansion. Seto glanced at Joey who was staring out the window.

"Joey.. Do you like video games?" Seto asked, stopping the silence. Joey turned around to look at Seto.

"Yeah..why?" he replied. Joey's hair fell in his face, causing Seto to almost to drool.

"Well. There's some in my house. Gamecube, X-box, Play station, and other games too." Seto said, and Joey nodded excitedly.

They got out of the limo and started walking inside the mansion. Joey stared at the mansion, with his mouth open. Seto smiled at how Joey looked.

Seto opened the door, and was immediately glomped by a mop of hair, and almost fell.

"Seto!" a high pitched voice screamed happily. Joey smiled at the two brothers.

Joey started to wish he could see his sister again.

"Mokuba, this is Joey." Seto introduced Mokuba to Joey. "he's my business partner's son."

"Hi Joey!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully. Joey grinned at him, and nodded.

"Mokuba, show Joey your games, I got some papers to do." Seto ordered, as Mokuba nodded happily.

"C'mon Joey! I got lots 'n' lots of games!" Mokuba dragged Joey down the hallway. Seto stood there for a few seconds, staring at where they had left, and went into his office.

Twenty minutes later he was typing on his computer. Nothing different right? Wrong! For the past 20 minutes, he was staring at a blank screen

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! Read and Review!


	2. meeting Yugi and the gang

Hey. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! And I don't own Yugioh.

"..And he is soo cool! He showed me a cheat on play station 2! And he beat level 11 in fifteen seconds! Joey is so cool!" Mokuba babbled excitedly on Seto's bed.

"Mokuba..?" Seto said annoyed. Mokuba stopped jumping on the bed, and looked at his brother.

"Yeah?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Could you not jump on the bed, and not be annoying?! I'm trying to write a speech." Seto said glaring at his paper.

Mokuba pouted, and then started smiling again. "What do you need to write a speech for?" Mokuba asked, plopping down next to Seto. "I'm supposed to write about the new plans for " Seto replied. Mokuba looked at Seto's paper, and started to giggle.

"Then why did you write 'Joey'?" Mokuba laughed. Seto looked down at the paper. It had indeed said Joey.

Seto turned pink, and quickly ripped out the paper. "You kept mentioning his name, so I probably wrote his name." Seto said embarrassedly. Mokuba laughed harder.

"Okay big brother, I believe you." Mokuba stifled a laugh, and started to leave the room. Seto stared at the door for a moment, and turned his attention back to his paper.

"Now, let's see, how can I start it off…?"

the next morning

Joey slowly opened his eyes. He sat up pushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his face. He started to look around the room.

Today Joey had to follow his dad. He couldn't stay with Seto because he was a 'busy man' in his dad's words. And Joey didn't want to stay in the hotel all day. His dad was going to meet another business partner, who was also an old friend, named Solomon Motou (is this spelled right?)

"Ah! So you finally decided to wake up!" Mr. Wheeler smiled, coming out the bathroom fixing his tie.

Joey looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. '12:30! Whoa!' Joey thought, as his dad laughed at his expression.

"Now hurry up! You only have enough time to have a toast and orange juice." Mr. Wheeler said.

Mr. Wheeler pushed Joey in the bathroom with a new pair of clothes, and went in after him.

"Dad!" Joey yelped.

"What? I'm helping you change!"

"I can dress myself!"

"I know, but you're slow!"

A few minutes later, Joey came out all dressed and well groomed. "Hurry! Eat your toast and drink your juice!" Mr. Wheeler shoved the toast in Joey's mouth. Joey swallowed the toast, and took a sip of the orange juice.

Joey and his dad ran into people in lobby. Once they got outside, Mr. Wheeler yelled,

"TAXI!"

The taxi stopped to a screeching halt, and the two blondes jumped inside the taxi.

"Where to mister?" the taxi driver asked.

"To the Kame Game Shop please."

The taxi began to drive again. The three minutes in the taxi was quiet. Joey glanced at his dad, who was staring straight.

"Dad, what is so important about this guy we had to rush around for?" Joey asked. "He's just a business dude."

Mr. Wheeler grinned at him, and turned to look out the window. "This 'business dude' isn't like most of the other guys. This one is also an old friend. I told him that we were coming down to Domino, and told me to come see him."

"Were here, that'll be 12.50$." the taxi driver grunted. Mr. Wheeler counted the money, and handed it to the driver.

The taxi drove down the street, screeching along the way.

"Well, this is the Kame Game Shop." Mr. Wheeler grinned.

"Yup." Joey grinned back

Joey opened the door of the shop, to see a short old man in green overalls, reading a newspaper.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the man asked, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Solomon! Long time no see!" Mr. Wheeler exclaimed happily. The short man looked up, and quickly got up to greet Joey's dad properly.

"Joseph! It's been so long!" the man named Solomon said happily.

The two 'old geezers' hugged each other, patting each other on the back. When they parted, Solomon noticed Joey was standing there.

"And who is this young man?" Solomon asked.

Mr. Wheeler smiled at Joey, and turned to Solomon. "This is my son, Joey." He replied.

Solomon smiled at Joey.

"Joey, pleasure to meet you." Solomon smiled. Joey nodded grinning. The two shook hands for a couple of seconds, smiling.

"Yugi!" Solomon yelled suddenly, making Joey and his dad jump. A few seconds later a short boy with spiky hair and big purple eyes appeared.

"Yes grandpa?" the boy named, Yugi asked smiling.

"Why don't you introduce Joey here, to your friends?" Solomon demanded. Yugi nodded happily.

"Okay, c'mon Joey!" Yugi said, pulling Joey out of the room. A few minutes after traveling through a hallway, they made it to a crowded living room.

"Hey guys! This is Joey." Yugi exclaimed, capturing everyone's attention.

Everyone had stopped at what they were doing, which made Joey nervous, and started to smile at him.

"Joey, this is Yami." Yugi pointed to a boy who looked like him, but was slightly taller, and his eyes were crimson instead of purple.

"Hello Joey." Yami greeted, looking jealous when he saw that Yugi's hand was holding Joey's.

"This is Ryou." He pointed to a boy with white hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hello." Ryou smiled, which made Joey smile too.

"That is Bakura." He pointed to a boy who looked like Ryou, but had spikier hair, and looked more evil.

"Hn." Bakura grunted, holding Ryou possessively.

"This is Honda." Yugi pointed to a boy with brown hair, and was the same height and weight as Joey.

"Was sup?" Honda greeted.

"And this is Anzu." Yugi pointed to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Joey." Anzu said, batting her eyes at him.

Joey greeted everyone, and definitely knew he was going to like these people.

Half an hour later, Joey was sitting comfortably on the couch between Honda and Yugi, talking to everybody.

"So Joey, why did you come down to Domino? Not that it is any of my business." Ryou asked smiling.

"Well, I came with my dad because my dad has to meet his business partner(s), and my mom lives far away, so I can't stay with her." Joey replied.

"And what's his name, may I ask?" Ryou asked, as Honda took a drink of his pop.

"What was his name again...? Oh! His name is Seto Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed.

Honda started to choke on his drink, while Ryou looked surprised. Everything got deadly quiet.

"Is something the matter?" Joey blinked. Honda regained his breath, and Ryou regained his composure.

"You know Kaiba?!" Honda sputtered.

"Yeah, why?" Joey blinked again.

"Well, Kaiba isn't very sociable." Yugi smiled nervously.

"Oh well," Joey paused. "Well, I like him."

That's all for now! Again, sorry for taking forever. If you're wondering, everyone except Joey's dad and Solomon are in high school and it is summer vacation. Thanks for the reviews! Bye!


	3. can't think of a title

Yay!! I have got a lot of reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

On with the story!

"Can we go to Yugi's house Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Seto replied.

"Please?" Mokuba asked again, making his eyes go wide.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaassse?" Mokuba pleaded, making the biggest puppy eyes, and his pink lips quivering. Seto couldn't resist.

"Fine! But only for awhile!" Seto exasperatedly said. Mokuba beamed. He jumped into his big brother's arms.

"Thank you big brother!" he hugged Seto ever so tightly, Seto could barely breathe. Mokuba let go of Seto, and ran out to get his shoes on.

Why on earth would Mokuba want to go there?

"I guess your hungry, huh Joey?" Yugi asked, watching Joey finish his 5th pizza.

"Uh huh." Joey replied, with his mouth full of chewed pizza. Joey chewed his pizza two times, and then swallowed.

Over the few hours Joey had been here with Yugi, he had grown close quickly with everyone.

'Yami?' Yugi asked (through their mind link)

'Yeah?' Yami answered.

'Do you like Joey?'

'Yes.' Yami replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice. This caused Yugi to worry.

'What's wrong Yami?' Yugi looked at Yami, who was across from Honda and him.

'It's nothing Aibou.' Yami assured him. Yugi was about to say something again. Until,

Ding Dong.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Yugi said, giving Yami a worried glance. Yami tried avoiding his Aibou's gaze. Yugi left the living room, and once he left, Joey and Honda were wrestling on the floor.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Yugi hollered, making his way to the door. Yugi looked back when he heard laughing. He slowly opened the door, and was immediately surprised at what he saw.

"Hi Yugi!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully. Yugi smiled.

"Hi Mokuba! Hi Kaiba!" Yugi happily greeted the two brothers.

"Hn." Seto grunted. "Come into the living room." Yugi said smiling. He led them through a hallway, and soon they were in the living room. Seto looked around. He saw Anzu trying to flirt with Yami, Ryou and Bakura cuddling, and Honda on the ground on top of... Joey?!

Anzu instantly stopped flirting, Bakura and Ryou stooped cuddling, and Honda was still on top of Joey, but looked at Seto.

"Hi Seto." Joey said grinning, not noticing the look on Seto's face when he saw Honda on top. "Honda and I were wrestling."

"And I was winning!" Honda said triumphantly. "No you weren't! I was!" Joey pouted cutely, still under Honda. 'He looks cute when pouts like that.' Seto thought.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was talking, not flirting, or wrestling, just plain talking. Even Seto was talked once in awhile.

"Mokuba I'm going for a walk, I'll pick you up later." Seto said putting on a blue sweater. Mokuba nodded. Joey got up suddenly.

"I wanna come with you." Joey smiled. Seto blushed slightly, but nodded. Joey got his shoes on, and straightened out his shirt.

"Bye Yugi, Bye everyone." Joey bided his farewells. Everyone said goodbye to Joey, and Seto and Joey left the room. Yugi started to giggle.

"What's so funny Yugi?" Anzu asked confused at what Yugi was laughing about.

"Did you notice that Joey was clinging to Kaiba?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What were you doing at Yugi's house?" Seto asked. Joey, who was still clinging to Seto without noticing, looked at him.

"My dad, he is friends with Yugi's grandpa." Joey replied. Seto nodded. "You don't hang out Yugi and them much do you?" Joey asked suddenly. This question surprised Seto, but still replied.

"No." he said, as Joey nodded. Seto looked away from Joey. For a few minutes, it was quiet, then suddenly Seto suddenly felt two arms wrap around him.

"You should, you seem so lonely. I don't like that." Joey said softly, resting his head Seto's shoulder.

Seto never felt this way before. It made him feel warm and fuzzy. Joey shivered.

"What's wrong Joey?" Seto asked worried. Joey smiled letting go of Seto.

"Heh. I never thought it would be cold in the summer, I would've brought a sweater or sumthing." Joey replied sheepishly.

Seto took off his sweater and gave it to Joey. Joey looked at the sweater, and then back to Seto confusedly.

"Go ahead and wear it." Seto smiled. Joey slid the sweater on slowly. Joey smiled.

"Thanks Seto."

"No problem." Seto said. Joey gave Seto a quick hug again.

Well, that's all for now. It will take long to make new chapters cuz my old computer doesn't work. R&R! bye


	4. Puppy?

22 reviews! Thanks! Sorry I took so long to update. Very busy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Joey never took Seto's sweater off. 'It's so warm and smells like cinnamon.' Joey thought happily, inhaling Seto's scent. So Joey wore it for three days.

Day one 

"Hi Joey." Yugi smiled. Joey grinned at him as he began to sit down.

"Hey Yugi." Joey grinned, still wearing Seto's blue sweater. Yugi noticed this and started to get curious, because of the hot weather.

"Hey Joey why are you wearing a sweater? It is hot out there." Yugi asked. Joey looked down at the sweater.

"Oh, I got cold last night and put on a sweater. But the sweater was so warm I didn't want to take it off." Joey replied, as Yugi nodded.

Day two

The next morning, Joey was still wearing the sweater, and wore it all night.

"Good morning Joey." Mr. Wheeler smiled.

"Good morning dad." Joey yawned, rubbing his eyes. Mr. Wheeler seen that Joey was still wearing the sweater from yesterday, he raised a brow.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" he asked. Joey looked down at his sweater (which he claimed).

"Yeah, why?" Joey asked. "Oh, just wondering." Mr. Wheeler shrugged.

Day three

Seto was working in his study room every day not coming out, only to eat and sleep. All morning, the phone rang, his papers were scattered, and blue prints were everywhere. It was a mess.

"Seto?" Mokuba poked his head in the door. Seto looked up from his papers.

"Yes Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Mr. Wheeler called. He said Joey and him are coming here for a meeting." Mokuba exclaimed excitedly. Seto nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Finally, he and Mr. Wheeler could actually work on new ideas, instead of doing it on the phone.

Twenty minutes later, the Wheeler's arrived.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler is here to see you." One of the guards said.

"Good, let them in." Seto commanded.

Seto got up from his seat, and pushed his bangs out of his face. Since his study room was close to the front door, it took him 10 seconds to get there. Seto opened the door to see Joey and his dad arguing on the way to the porch.

"Joey, I wish you would take that off."

"Why? I like the sweater." Joey glared.

"You wore it for the past two days!" Mr. Wheeler exclaimed.

"So..?"

Seto blushed darkly. 'He never took off my sweater?' Seto thought embarrassedly. He found it very flattering.

"Hello again. Sorry we can't look our best; my son won't take off that damn sweater!" Mr. Wheeler glared at Joey, who was too busy smiling at Seto to notice.

"Joey! You're here!" Mokuba shouted happily, clinging on to Joey. He babbled to Joey about a game and how boring it was without him. Mr. Wheeler changed his glance from Mokuba and Joey to Seto.

"You're uh, son?" Mr. Wheeler raised a brow. Seto shook his head.

"No, my brother." Seto replied.

"Oh? Where's your mother?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"Never knew her." Seto said, as Mr. Wheeler nodded.

"… and there is this really cool game that hooks up to the internet! C'mon I'll show you!" Mokuba dragged Joey toward his bedroom. A few seconds later, Mr. Wheeler looked back at Seto.

"Ah, shall we begin?" he asked, as Seto nodded. They both walked to Seto's study room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening, Mr. Wheeler had left, but Joey decided to stay a little while longer. Mokuba and Joey were swimming earlier, so were drying off. Seto looked around his big lawn. He liked to work out here when Mokuba's friends weren't crowding it. It was peaceful and calm.

"Seto?"

Seto turned around to see Joey grinning at him, wearing a white t-shirt. (This was under his sweater)

"Yes?" Seto asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"What'cha doing?" Joey asked, leaning against the chair Seto was sitting in.

"Nothing just came out here to work." Seto replied as Joey nodded.

It was quiet for 30 seconds; both had nothing to talk about, and enjoyed the gentle breeze.

"Mokuba told me you never swam in your pool." Joey said, breaking the silence. Seto glanced at him.

"No, I haven't got the chance to with all this work that needs to be done." Seto said staring at the pool.

Joey stood up, walked in front of Seto, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Seto looked at him curiously.

"Well, it's about time you should." Joey said, dragging Seto to the pool.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" Seto stammered.

"I'm going to throw you in." Joey replied. They got closer to pool. Just as Joey was going to throw Seto, Seto pulled his hand away, and Joey fell into the pool. Seto smirked.

Joey came up from the water looking pouty and angry. "Seto!" he whined. "I just got dry!"

Seto laughed. He also noticed how cute Joey looked when he was wet, with his blonde hair mopped down, and his white, now see through shirt clinging to his well toned muscles. Seto almost drooled.

"You're going to pay for that." Joey pouted.

"Whatever puppy." Seto laughed, as they walked toward his house.

"Puppy?" Joey raised his brow, as he stopped walking.

"Uh…" Seto stammered nervously. A few seconds later, Joey grabbed onto Seto's arm and snuggled into it.

"I like it." Joey smiled up at the now blushing Seto.

They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying each others presence.

"Uh… Joey?" Seto asked. Joey looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm taking Mokuba to the amusement park tomorrow. Do you uh…" Seto swallowed. "Want to come?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like to." Joey replied.

………………………………………………………………..

Okay, so this is finally down. Sorry it took so long to update. For those who are wondering, Yami was sad because he thought Yugi liked Joey more than he liked him. Well, read and review


	5. Amusement Park, and Otogi

Oh god I'm so sorry! This won't happen again. I promise. Anyways, I got a lot of reviews thank you

On with the story that I think sucks

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto looked around. He was on a beach and it was night. His icy blue eyes scanned the beach.

"Seto?" he turned around to see a smiling Joey. He was wearing a half buttoned white long sleeve shirt, with tight black jeans. It was a sight to drool over.

Joey came closer to Seto, still smiling. "Isn't it nice out here?" Joey asked, looking out to sea. Seto nodded in agreement, blushing slightly.

"Although it's rather chilly." Joey smiled, shivering slightly. " Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And I don't got a sweater with right now so-" Seto was cut off.

Joey had pulled Seto closer to his body. "Good! I'm very warm now." He smiled, making small circles on Seto's chest. Seto blushed a bright pink. 'What is he doing?' Seto thought, panicking.

Joey looked up at him with a smile.

"Seto…" Joey mumbled.

"Y-yes?" Seto stammered. His palms were sweaty, and it felt like there was a large lump in his throat.

Joey sighed, and closed his eyes. He leaned closer to Seto's face, smiling contently. His eyelashes fluttered. Seto's eyes widened, as he knew what Joey was going to do.

' He's going to kiss me!' Seto thought nervously.

"Seto.." a faint, but familiar voice called out, as Joey's lips brushed against his.

"Seto.." The voice called again, louder this time.

Just as Joey's lips were about to press harder against his, the voice called out again…

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled, jumping near Seto's head.

"AHH!" Seto screamed, falling off his bed. Seto looked up to see Mokuba laughing hysterically. ' It was only a dream.' He thought disappointed.

"What was that all about!" Seto demanded, glaring at him.

"I came to wake you up. The servants said that you were groaning in your sleep." Mokuba replied, wiping tears from his eyes. Seto blushed.

" I also came to remind you that Mr. Wheeler is coming at 12:00, and your taking me and Joey to the amusement park later today." Mokuba said excitedly. Seto blinked.

"When did I say that?" Seto asked.

"Yesterday." Mokuba replied. " Are you still taking us?"

"Sure. Got nothing better to do later today (just because Joey's coming )." Seto answered. Mokuba cried out happily as he hugged Seto.

"Thank you Seto! You're the best!" Mokuba said gleefully, hugging Seto more tightly. Seto smiled, running his fingers through Mokuba's hair

At 12:00, Mr. Wheeler arrived. But unfortunately, he didn't come with Joey.

"Hello Seto. Good to see you again." Mr. Wheeler greeted. Seto nodded, leading him to his study.

"Where's Joey?" Mokuba asked, while running in the room.

"He's at the hotel. He had a fever last night. Joey should be okay by later today." Mr. Wheeler explained. " I told him he should have dried off with a towel!"

'Silly puppy.' Seto thought. Mokuba nodded disappointed, and he slowly walked out of the room.

"Joey wanted to come here so bad, I practically had to tie him to the bed." Mr. Wheeler chuckled, as Seto smirked.

"Y'know, Joey never really had friends, since his mother and I divorced, and took Shizuka (did I spell Serenity in the earlier chapters? Tell me if I did). Mr. Wheeler said sadly. "He didn't care for other friends because he had Shizuka. That is until he came to Domino." Mr. Wheeler brightened, and then added, " I think I might just move here with Joey."

In Seto's head, all his emotions were cheering, dancing around, and jumping with glee.

"But then, we would probably end up on the streets. It will be tough to find a decent house… or apartment." Mr. Wheeler said.

The party in Seto's head instantly stopped, and started crying with disappointment.

" Mr. Wheeler, you and Joey can live with me and Mokuba until you find a house." Seto offered, with a tinge of hope. Mr. Wheeler shook his head.

" No that's quite alright. It was just a thought. Thanks anyway." Mr. Wheeler smiled, as Seto tried to hide his disappointment.

" Now, should we cut to the chase?" Mr. Wheeler asked. Seto nodded glumly, as Mr. Wheeler got out his briefcase.

#$(()(&$#!#$&()(&$! #$$&()(&$#!

" Yay, were going to ' Fun Land'! Were going to Fun Land!" Mokuba squealed, jumping in his seat. The hyper Mokuba and Seto's "big" laptop squished Joey, who was sitting in between the two brothers.

"Calm down Mokuba, were not even out of the drive-way yet." Joey giggled. Seto smiled to Mokuba and Joey happy.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the boys finally made it to Fun Land (how original huh?). Joey and Mokuba cheered, as Seto shut off his laptop.

As they got out of the limo, Joey flashed Seto his 100-watt smile, as Seto smiled back nervously. Seto paid their way in, as Joey insisted he could pay himself in.

" Let's go on the Stomach Twister." Mokuba exclaimed.

"No, let's go on the Wheel of Screams." Joey pointed to the ride.

"No, the blah blah blah…." They droned on which ride they should go on first. And then finally, they decided.

"The Rock and Roll roller coaster?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah!" Mokuba agreed. "C'mon. Let's go!" Mokuba ran ahead. Joey grabbed Seto's sleeve and started to run to catch up with Mokuba. Seto almost tripped in the process.

Ten minutes later, the three got into their seats. Mokuba was sitting in front with a brown haired girl, while Joey sat with Seto behind them.

"Welcome to the Rock and Roll roller coaster." A feminine robot voice said. " Please put on your seatbelt." Everyone on the ride put on their seatbelts, and waited. The protective, but too tight bar slid around their shoulders.

"Please keep your hands in at all times." The voice said again. On a near object it started to count down.

3…

Mokuba and Joey flashed each other an excited grin.

2…

Seto never liked roller coasters. As much as he liked to admit, they scared him.

1…

'Oh god no!' Seto panicked.

GO!

The ride started as fast as a bullet. Joey laughed hysterically, as Seto held back a scream. The cart did fast twists and turns, and went upside down. Joey looked at Seto worriedly. He can see Seto was scared, or was about to throw up. Seto's eyes were closed shut.

Joey grabbed a hold of Seto's hand.

Seto's eyes immediately snapped open.

Joey was holding his hand, and squeezed it. Seto looked at Joey. Joey was smiling at him, reassuring him it will be over soon.

And it was over rather quickly. Joey and Mokuba got out dizzy, and were leaning on Seto.

"Wow! That was fun!" Mokuba grinned.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed, laughing.

Then, right at that moment, two arms wrapped around Mokuba's waist. " Hey Mokuba. Long time no see." A seductive voice greeted. Mokuba turned around to see who it was.

"Noa!" Mokuba hugged him happily. Noa happily hugged him back. Seto glared at Noa, who in return, gave him a smirk.

" I missed you so much." Mokuba hugged the older boy tighter. " Joey, this is Noa. Noa, this is Joey." Mokuba introduced them to each other. The two greeted each other, and shook hands.

" Me and Noa are gonna go on rides together. I'll see you later." Mokuba yelled, running of with Noa.

"I guess we lost Mokuba.." Joey said. " Just you and me." He smiled, leaning closer to Seto. Seto blushed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my buddy Kaiba." Joey and Seto turned around to see Otogi.

"Otogi." Seto said, gritting his teeth, glaring at him. " Nice to see you too!" Otogi laughed. He then turned his attention to our blonde puppy.

" And who is this lovely creature?" Otogi took Joey's hand in his, leaning close to his face.

"Um.. Joey, Joey W-wheeler." Joey blushed.

"Joey…hmm. Pretty, just like you." Otogi licked his lips. This got Seto steaming.

He never got Joey to blush, or stammer, or to bonkers over him like Otogi was. Did Joey like Otogi more than him? (Is that jealousy I hear Seto?)

" Why don't we all go get cappuccinos? I'll buy." Otogi offered, winking at Joey, who blushed harshly.

"S-sure." Joey agreed. Otogi beamed. "Great! There's just a café right over there. Isn't that silly? There's a café in an amusement park." Otogi chuckled, as he led them to the café.

They got into their seats, and Otogi bought 3 cappuccinos, and winked at the waitress.

She giggled, and left to get their orders. Otogi turned his attention back to Joey and Seto, but mostly Joey.

"So Joey, where did you say you came from?" Otogi's emerald green eyes shimmered mischievously.

"Well, I came from …" Joey droned on, as Otogi asked questions and nodded at the responses. Seto watched angrily as Otogi hit on HIS puppy. Their orders came 10 minutes later, and Joey sipped the cappuccino, as Otogi told him about his game.

"Wow! That sound soo cool!" Joey happily said, getting some cream on his cheek. Seto was getting angrier by the second, hating Otogi more. He told Joey about the duel monsters game he invented, but he didn't sound as excited as he did about Otogi's.

Otogi took notice at the cream on Joey's cheek. He leaned over the table, got closer to Joey's face, and licked the cream off his cheek. Both Joey and Seto's eyes widened. Joey's face turned red, and so did Seto's, but only with anger.

"There was cream on your cheek." Otogi grinned evilly. Joey nodded embarrassed.

"Oh, okay." Joey blushed. Joey looked at Seto, as if he didn't know he was there.

"Seto, what do you think of Dungeon dice duel monsters?" Joey asked. Otogi smiled at Joey, who in return gave Otogi a smile too, a special smile. Seto busted a blood vessel. Joey never gave him a smile like that! He was out raged!

" I think Dungeon dice duel monsters is pointless, and a waste of time." Seto angrily replied. He got out of his seat and walked out of the door.

! #$&()(&$$#! #$&()(&$#! #$&()(&!

Oh! A cliffy! What will happen next? Oh, next chapter will be shorter okay?

C-ya!


	6. Apologies, and holding hands

Okay, here is the 6th chapter (I think -.-;) and I am warning you… really really reaaaaaaaaaaallly short, but thanks for the reviews! I'm soo happy

Anyways, on with the really short story!

! #$&()(&$#! #$&()(&$#! #$&()(&$#!

Both Joey and Otogi watched Seto walk off, confused at what had just happened. Otogi turned his head to look at Joey.

"What's his problem?" Otogi asked, looking rather confused, and also offended by what Seto said. Joey shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair moving slightly.

" I don't know… but I'm going to go find out." Joey said, getting up form his seat. He gave Otogi one of those grins that are infectious, and spread around like sars (lol couldn't think of anything).

"I'll see you later." Joey said, walking out the door.

"Hey Joey wait!" Otogi called out. Joey turned back around to face Otogi.

Otogi looked a little embarrassed, and blushed a very light pink that you can barely see. " You said you knew Yugi and the others…right?" Otogi asked, twirling his hair. " Yeah, I do. Why?" Joey asked.

"Would you… would you tell Honda to meet me 9:00 pm at Burger Kingdom tonight?" Otogi asked, hesitated. Joey blinked, and then smiled at him. "Okay, no problem!" Joey then ran out the door to go look for Seto.

(Not too far away…)

Seto stomped off angrily, pushing people down in the process. He had walked (or stomped) for 10 minutes, and still Joey hadn't come to look for him! Seto growled under his breath. A dog that was near by, was yapping its head off at him, and also growled.

Seto looked at the dog angrily, and gave him a glare that could scare even Jason Vorhee (you know him right? Did I even spell his last name right?). The dog whimpered, and ran off yelping.

Seto wanted to go get Mokuba, go back home, and leave Joey behind.

But…

First of all, Joey didn't know his way around Domino. Secondly, He wasn't that mean. And lastly, well, he cared about Joey… a lot!

Seto turned around and went back for Joey.

Joey looked everywhere in the amusement park. He couldn't find Seto. What did he do to get Seto so angry to walk off like that? He did not know, but was determined to find out.

But first, he needed to find Seto.

Joey ran, and turned a corner.

Seto walked calmly, and also turned a corner.

Joey turned another corner.

And so did Seto.

Joey kept running straight.

And Seto still walked straight.

(Anyway, enough of this…)

Joey and Seto turned, and bumped into each other. Joey yelped, falling front wards. Startled, Seto fell backwards. They both landed on the ground, Seto's arms around Joey, and Joey's head on Seto's shoulder. The people, who had seen what happened, were staring. Some of the girls giggled, while the guys snickered. Joey, oblivious of his position and the people watching, he beamed happily.

"Seto! I found you!" Joey happily exclaimed.

"Oww.." Seto mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Seto, I'm sorry okay?" Joey apologized. Seto looked at him confused, and then blushed when he saw the people staring.

"For what?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, but forgive me please?" Joey replied. He looked down at Seto with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay! I forgive you!" Seto said, as he blushed harder.

"Promise?" Joey asked hopefully.

"I promise. Now will you get off of me? There's people watching us…" Seto said embarrassedly.

"Huh?" Joey blinked. He looked around to see that everyone was watching them (well, almost everyone ). "Oh!" Joey got off quickly, blushing too.

He grabbed Seto's hand, and helped him up. Seto got on his feet; disappointed that Joey had to get off of him.

Joey gave Seto a very beautiful smile, a smile that Leonardo Da Vinci would want Mona Lisa to have. "Want to go get ice-cream?" Joey asked, smiling that beautiful smile. Seto smiled back.

"Sure." Seto replied.

Joey and Seto walked off….

Holding hands.

Okay I finished this chapter. And I wanted to ask…

If I told you how old I was, would that change your thoughts on this story?

Anyways,

Read and Review!

A –man- DUH!


	7. Joey gets jealous!

Hey hey hey! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews! All 67 (last time I checked) of them! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh and now on with the story!

Joey sighed, smiling dreamily. He stirred his tea, oblivious to the fact that Yugi, Yami and everyone else staring at him. (Joey is going to like tea now okay?)

"He seems really happy." Yugi whispered to Yami, who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah." Yami agreed, nodding his head. Yami glanced at Honda, who was sitting next to Joey with the same dreamy look. Only Honda was also wearing a very expensive looking man ring.

(Forgot to mention there in the kitchen/dining room.)

Bakura, who was getting sick of all the sighing and whispering, decided to break the silence.

"Okay, that's it! Why do you two idiots keep sighing with a look that looks like-" Bakura opened his eyes wide, fluttered his eyelashes, looking lovesick. "Tell me now, or I'll kill you both and keep your body parts for sentimental reasons!"

Everyone stared at Bakura, with wide eyes. He glared at everyone in the room. "What?"

"Well, I got a ring! Isn't it awesome? I got it as a gift." Honda held out his hand.

"From who?" Anzu asked, looking up from her 'Cosmo' magazine (coughOtogicough).

"No one important." Honda blushed.

Bakura turned his attention to Joey.

"And what about you Blondie?" Bakura raised his eyebrow. Joey glared but replied, " I went to the amusement park yesterday. It was a lot of fun!"

Bakura shrugged, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, pulling Ryou into his lap.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler arrived." His guard reported.

"Good let him in." Seto ordered. The guard did what he was told, and let Joey's dad in.

" Hello Seto." Mr. Wheeler greeted. Seto nodded. Joey then came through the door.

"Hey Seto!" Joey grinned. Seto nodded again, blushing lightly.

"I brought my assistant over, is that okay with you, since it is your house?" Mr. Wheeler asked. Seto shook his head. " No, I don't mind." Seto replied. Mr. Wheeler called outside to tell his assistant to come in. The assistant came in to reveal a very beautiful lady.

She had blue hair, tied in a tight ponytail, cerulean blue eyes, which were behind glasses, and a business suit. (A jacket, tie, skirt, and high heels ;)

"This is Yoshimi Takahashi, she's young, but she's pretty damn smart!" Mr. Wheeler praised. Yoshimi blushed bashfully.

"Please to meet you sir." Yoshimi said cheerfully, which was also a little shy. Seto and Yoshimi shook hands.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Mr. Wheeler asked. Seto nodded, leading them to his study. Joey didn't follow, but went to look for Mokuba.

The three discussed things related to and new things to invent.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom." Mr. Wheeler said, leaving the room.

A few seconds after he came back in, looking embarrassed.

"Uh.. Which way is the bathroom again." Mr. Wheeler laughed nervously. Yoshimi giggled, as Seto chuckled a little.

"On the right, go straight, then take a left." Seto said. Mr. Wheeler nodded, going to the right.

"While Mr. Wheeler is gone, I'll show the blueprints he did. He won't mind." Yoshimi said. Seto nodded. She got up to get Mr. Wheeler's briefcase, and started to walk back to the couch. On the way, Yoshimi tripped on the carpet and landed in Seto's lap.

Seto grabbed her before she fell off again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, blushing a little. Yoshimi nodded, blushing too.

The door swung open.

"Hey Seto I-" Joey stopped talking, in shock of the sight before him.

It was silent. Joey stared at Yoshimi and Seto, who was still in Seto's lap.

"J-Joey, did you need anything?" Seto stammered nervously. Both Yoshimi and Seto blushed uneasily.

"Well, I came to ask if you were busy. But I already see that you are." Joey glared at Yoshimi. Seto blushed, as Yoshimi quickly got off.

"Joey, it not what you think!" Seto exclaimed embarrassed. Joey glared at him walking off. "Whatever."

A minute later, Mr. Wheeler came in looking confused. "Is something wrong?"

Yoshimi and Seto shook their heads rapidly.

"No! Nothing at all!" Seto replied.

Oh yeah! Joey's jealous! Honda got a ring! I hope you liked this chapter!

Read and review, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Bye! (How do you pronounce 'kawaii'?)


	8. hugging, and apologies

Hey, I'm back. I got a lot of reviews, and I'm very happy. And to those who are still wondering how old I am, I forgot all about it! **I'm 13 years old**, and my apologies for forgetting. I don't own Yugioh and on with the story!

After Joey left the room angrily, they went back to work. Seto and Yoshimi both were quiet than usual, and acted very awkward towards each other. But Mr. Wheeler didn't notice. He was quite clueless (Like father like son! ;).

"Anyways, I was thinking that blah blah blah…" Mr. Wheeler went on about his ideas for 2 hours, while Yoshimi took notes. Seto tried listening, but his mind always wandered to Joey.

'I wonder what got him so mad to stomp off like that? Did he think that Yoshimi and I were… getting it on?' Seto thought to himself, resting his chin on his palm.

Mr. Wheeler stopped talking, and looked at his watch. It was 9:30 pm and he had been talking non-stop. He was surprised.

"Well, it's time for us to go now. Come Yoshimi, go call us a taxi." Mr. Wheeler ordered. Yoshimi nodded quickly and dashed out of the room. Mr. Wheeler glanced at Seto.

"Seto, can you do me a favor?" Mr. Wheeler asked. Seto raised a brow and nodded.

"My son, Joey, caused a disruption at the hotel were staying at and got kicked out. Can he stay here for a while? Just until Friday? (They go back home on a Saturday, and it is a Wednesday.) Mr. Wheeler asked.

"S-sure. It's fine with me." Seto replied nervously. Mr. Wheeler grinned. " Thanks Seto! You're a life saver!" Mr. Wheeler exclaimed thankfully. " See you tomorrow." Mr. Wheeler bided his goodbyes, and walked out the door.

Seto sighed, and started to walk to Mokuba's room. He needed to find Joey.

'Maybe my house is TOO big.' Seto thought. 'It takes 20 minutes just to get to my brothers room!'

Seto opened the Mokuba's door. Mokuba was sitting on the floor, playing his Play station2. But there was no sign of Joey.

"Mokuba?" Seto called quietly. Mokuba turned his head to look at him. Mokuba grinned happily.

"Hi big brother." Mokuba greeted happily. " What'cha need?"

"Have you seen Joey?" Seto asked. He hoped his brother knew where he was.

Mokuba pressed pause on his controller, and started to think hard. "No." Mokuba replied. " He left my room 2 hours ago."

"Okay, thanks Mokuba. He must be lost in the house somewhere." Seto said, reassuring himself.

"Anytime big brother!" Mokuba said, as Seto shut the door.

15 minutes later, Seto looked everywhere. He looked upstairs, downstairs, and every room in the house. Seto was starting to worry.

Seto Kaiba, the world's most successful billionaire, who only cared for his brother and his company, was worried about some blonde puppy? Impossible!

Where was Joey?

On the streets, not too far from the Kaiba residence, Joey was sitting on a bench pouting.

'That dirty bitch! What a whore! The nerve of that woman! Trying to steal my Seto!' Joey's eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

'What am I thinking? Seto's not mine! I'm not even attracted to him! Although he is hot, with his beautiful blue eyes, and his nice ass and- Gah! Stop thinking like that! Stop it! Stop it!' Joey blushed. 'Well, standing here is going to do anything. Might as well go back.'

Joey got off the bench and started walking back to Seto's house.

Joeysetojoeysetojoeysetojoeysetojoeysetojoeysetojoeysetojoeysetojoeyseto

Seto was about to have a nervous breakdown. He didn't know how Joey was doing.

Would he is getting beat? Would if he's lying unconscious on the street somewhere? Would he been kidnapped? Would if he's-

Ding Dong!

Seto growled angrily. Who dared to interrupt the 'great' Seto Kaiba when he was overreacting?

Seto opened the door, and was about to yell at the person.

"What do you wan-" Seto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Joey standing there nervously.

"Um, mind if I come in?" Joey asked shyly. Seto snapped out of his trance, and let Joey in.

As soon as Joey walked in the door, he was greeted by a warm, loving hug. Seto held the younger boy tightly.

"Oh Joey! I was so worried about you!" Seto said. Joey blushed crimson red, but hugged him back anyway.

They held each other for 5 minutes, and then let go, both blushing.

"Uh. Your dad told me you got kicked out of the hotel, so your staying here for a while." Seto told him. Joey nodded, avoiding eye contact with him.

Mokuba, who came in right on time, heard the good news.

"Oh! Good! Joey is sleeping over!" Mokuba cheered. " C'mon Joey! You can sleep in my room tonight!" Mokuba exclaimed, as he dragged Joey to his room (Forgot to mention that Mokuba has a bunk bed.). Joey flashed Seto a quick smile. " Well, see you tomorrow." Joey said.

Seto stood in the same spot, blushing, for five minutes.

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. And sorry for taking long to update, I went to Toronto for a week, and spent most of my time packing. C-ya! Read and Review!


	9. I'm Lovesick!

Oh my god! I got so many reviews! I'm soo happy! I thought for sure that everyone would stop reading this once they knew my age (I hope none didn't..). Oh, just so you know, Toronto is in Canada. And something will happen to Joey later in the story. He'll get rejected, and will feel hurt. But it won't be really dramatic . Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

On with the story!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbccccccccccccccccccccccddddddd

As Joey lay on the top bunk in Mokuba's room, he thought about Seto. With his short chestnut hair, his beautiful blue eyes that pierce through yours, his rare but beautiful smile. He also looked hot in his long trench coats! Especially his blue trench coat.

His voice was quiet yet it sounded strong and mighty, and when ever he said 'Joey'; he made his heart melt like chocolate on a sunny day. He wasn't what people said he was like. Seto was actually very sweet and understanding once you got to know him. Seto only held Joey once, but when he did he felt… safe and secure and warm.

'Why am I thinking like this? I never thought like this before.' Joey thought. Through out most of the night, Joey stayed up thinking about Seto. He didn't know why he was thinking like that.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh

**Seto's Room**.

Seto rolled around under his sheets, making soft groaning sounds (Its not what you think.).

He rolled around a few more times, and his now soft blue eyes snapped open.

It was no use. He kept having the same dream from before (See the chapter about the amusement park). Just as Joey was about to press against his own lips, Seto always woke up. In a sweaty blushy state.

Why did he keep having dreams like this? Ever since Joey came, he acted different. Especially with his co-workers. Instead of getting angry with them, and calling them names like 'idiot' or 'scatter brained', he was nice to them. Ever since he started to open up to Joey, he didn't feel burdened but happy instead. Joey made Seto change his aspects of every person. Maybe everyone wasn't after him after all, and maybe there were some people like… Joey.

He adored Joey's shaggy blonde hair. It looked so soft; he wanted to run his fingers through it. Those chocolate brown orbs were the most enchanting things he ever seen. It pierced through his very soul. He loved it when Joey laughed. It was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. Everything about Joey was beautiful. He made Seto feel feelings that he never experienced before.

And then it hit him. It hit him hard. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

'I'm in love with Joey!'

111111111111111111112222222222222222222223333333333333444444444444444455

So, as we see it now, Seto just found out that he is in love with Joey Wheeler, his blonde puppy, and Joey is not sure how he feels about Seto, the mighty dragon. What an unlikely couple! That is, if Joey finds out his feelings. (Don't worry this isn't done yet.)

The next morning, around 10:30, the boys woke up. Seto and Joey were a bit tired from staying up most of the night thinking. Mokuba on the other hand, was quite the chipper that morning. He had got all the sleep he needed.

"Good morning Seto! Good morning Joey!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully. Seto and Joey smiled at him groggily.

"Good morning Mokuba." They both greeted back. Seto and Joey looked at each other, when they realized they spoke at the same time. They hastily looked away, blushing embarrassedly.

Mokuba noticed this, but didn't say anything. "Uh, how about some breakfast?" Mokuba offered. Joey stopped blushing, and started to grin hungrily. "I like that idea!" Joey grinned boyishly. Mokuba took out a bowl for himself, and decided to eat Froot Loops.

Joey decided to eat some cereal too, and got himself a bowl. Seto grabbed the morning newspaper and some coffee.

They ate in silence for 10 minutes, Mokuba and Joey ate their cereal happily, and Seto was watching from behind his newspaper. He watched Joey take the spoon out of his mouth, and back in over and over again. It was somehow seductive, if you get my drift (Y'know, back in and out? Huh? Huh? Sorry for the perverted –ness --; I feel dirty now).

Joey sensed something watching him, and looked up at Seto. Seto realized he was being watched watching Joey watching him. Both Joey and Seto looked away, blushing cherry red. Mokuba noticed the awkward feelings toward the blonde and brunette, so he tried to finish his food quickly.

"Well, I'm going to go to Noa's house now. I'll see you guys later, bye!" Mokuba said, leaving Joey and Seto alone.

Joey stared at Seto, and Seto stared at Joey, they stayed like that for 5 minutes. Seto decided to speak up.

"Joey…." Seto began, stammering. Joey looked at him finally.

"Y-yeah?" Joey asked, stammering too.

"I…I…I…" Seto stammered. Joey only looked at with those large brown eyes. Seto sighed, and shook his head.

"Never mind." Seto said, disappointed with him. Joey looked disappointed too.

"Oh, okay… I'm going to go get ready now." Joey said. He pushed his chair back in, and left the kitchen. 10 seconds later after Joey left, Seto punched the wall beside him.

"Damn! Why was I so scared to tell him? I'm Seto Kaiba for god sakes!" Seto muttered, clenching his teeth.

Joey came down 10 minutes later, wearing the same clothes that looked like he wore the other day. Seto gave him an inspection, up and then down, and then smirked.

"How many of those same pair of jeans and shirts do you have?" Seto asked, amused.

Joey looked down at his clothes, and chuckled a bit. "A lot he replied." Joey replied grinning.

Seto laughed, and smiled at the puppy. "You're cute, you know that, Puppy?" Seto chuckled. Joey smiled modestly, turning bright red. Seto noticed what he had just said, and turned bright red too.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to catch a taxi to Yugi's house, so I'll see you later." Joey said quietly. As he began to walk to the phone, he felt Seto grab his arm.

"Wait Joey, I have to go downtown anyways. I'll drive you there." Seto offered, obviously embarrassed. Joey blushed once more, but agreed.

During the ride in the limo, Seto tried to get the power to tell Joey how he felt, but he couldn't.

"Well, here's the Kame Game Shop, I'll, uh, see you later." Joey said, opening the door. Once again, he couldn't go because Seto was holding his arm.

"Wait Joey! I…." Seto stammered, trying to say those three words. Joey waited patiently. He tried saying it once more, but he just couldn't. Seto sighed, drooping his head in defeat.

"Never mind. I'll see you later." Seto sighed. Joey nodded, and shut the door.

Seto felt a bit disappointed, as he drove away…

Let me see your 1,2 step – Ciara

As soon as Joey got inside, he was greeted by a hug, a punch in the arm, and…

Ryou and Bakura making out. (Oooh! )

It was like any normal time Joey visited Yugi. Everyone was eating, talking, sitting in front of the TV.

But Joey wasn't stuffing his face, and was barely talking. Everyone knew something was wrong.

"Alright dude, what's up?" Honda asked, worried about his friend. Yugi nodded, wondering what was wrong.

With some convincing to tell them what was wrong, Joey gave in. He told them his story, and everybody (excluding Ryou and Bakura.) listened.

"Hmm… I wonder what's going on with your hormones." Honda pondered, tapping his chin. Anzu looked up from her magazine, and rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Joey is lovesick!" Anzu said, exasperated. Everyone looked at her stunned, including Ryou and Bakura.

"Uh, how do you know that Anzu?" Joey asked nervously.

"Well, looking at the results of this article, and your tale, it says that you're lovesick." Anzu beamed.

"You're kidding! I'm not lovesick! And you read that form an article!" Joey exclaimed. Anzu shrugged.

"If you don't believe me, take the quiz yourself." She said, passing the magazine to Joey. He took the magazine and examined it.

At the top it said, "Are you Lovesick?" in big pink letters with hearts around it.

The beginning of the said asked,

Can you sleep when you think about him?

No (b) Yes (c) sometimes

Joey circled answer (a). He went on to the next question.

Do you get jittery, nervous, shy, and blush when you're around him?

(a) Yes (b) No (c) sometimes

Joey circled answer (a).

Do you think about him a lot?

(a) Yes (b) No (c) sometimes

Joey circled answer (a) again.

At the end of the page it said to tally up his score to see if he was or not. The categories were: Mostly (a)'s, Mostly (b)'s, and Mostly (c)'s.

Joey slowly read the " Mostly (a)'s" section. Everyone that was in the room waited for his answer.

Joey blushed, and put down the magazine. Honda practically jumped on him.

"WELL? What was it? Are you lovesick or not? Oww!" Honda shouted, as Anzu hit him on the head. Joey looked at him looking pale and his eyes were wide.

" I'm lovesick!"

Even before, all the fame and people, screaming your name. – Usher

Okay! That's the end of this chapter! And I'm sorry for the perverted-ness! But I have a poll I need my reviewers to vote for. Seto and Joey are finally going on a date the next chapter, so here are your choices:

Eat at a ballroom restaurant, and then take a walk on the beach.

**OR**

Karaoke club/bar thing where Joey will sing a song for Seto, and then at a local

Park, where Seto will push Joey on it.

You guys decide! Read and review! See you next time!

Signed,

A-man-DUH!


	10. The Date

Hey, i'm back! I got 95 reviews! I'm so happy! Anyways, for the voting thingy, The people who voted for the Ballroom restaurant thing, were: 

Astalder27

Seto Kaiba's My Babe

MandaPandaBug

And the people who voted for the Karaeoke Thinga-ma-jig were:

Shellyraeleen

Radical Inu Star

HellsEternalFlame

1x2 kaijou child

Zoeybell

KingMana

So, that means, The karaeoke thing wins! And i don't have Microsoft Word anymore so i'm using Notepad, and i'm sorry if there are any typos. Okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXO

Joey rang the doorbell of Seto Kaiba's house. He felt jittery, nervous, and shy all of the sudden. He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Ever since Joey had found he was in love with Seto Kaiba, the seventeen year old CEO, he can never think of Seto the same way.

Besides, he knew that Seto didn't think of him that way, and he never knew he swung that way.

Seto opened the door. His hair was a mess, but in a cute, hot way, and his clothes were rumpled, and again, in a cute, hot way. He looked at Joey, and blushed, which made Joey blush too. He let Joey in, looking down at his feet. Joey walked in, feeling a bit weak.

"Um, Mokuba is sleeping over at Noa's house, so it will be just you and me." Seto said, his blush still visible.  
"Okay." Joey nodded, his blush still there too.

Seto and Joey looked away, fidgeting nervously. Joey looked back at Seto smiling, trying to think of a conversation.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Joey asked, maintaining his smile. Seto looked back at Joey, shrugging his shoulders.  
"I don't know, you think of something." Seto replied quietly.

Joey tapped his chin thoughtfully, thinking of something to do. Seto at that exact moment, wanted to rip Joey's clothes off right there. Joey eyes lighted up, and grinned at him. "How about we watch a movie?" Joey asked hopefully.

Seto looked at Joey. He really didn't like movies, there were a waste of time in his opinion. But looking in Joey's big round brown eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Sure. I can make the popcorn." Seto replied. Joey raised an eyebrow.

" You know how to make popcorn." Joey asked. Seto sighed, nodding.

"Yes, I know how to make popcorn. I am aware that most people think that the servants do everything, but I most of the work." Seto answered. Joey looked down, feeling bad.

"Oh, i'm sorry for being rude." Joey apologized, not looking at Seto. Seto looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." Seto said softly. He lifted Joey's chin up softly. Joey looked up at him stunned. Blue eyes met Brown.

They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, but finally parted.

"Uh.. I'll go get the popcorn." Seto hastily said. Joey snapped out of his trance, and answered, " Okay, I'll go pick out a movie." And both boys went to do their parts.

Joey looked through the DVD's, still blushing. 'He never did anything like that before.' Joey thought. 5 minutes later, Joey found a movie to watch. A few minute later, Seto came out, with popcorn and Pepsi's.

"Which movie did you pick out?" Seto asked. Joey looked at the movie cover and grinned.  
" A scary one. Fear Dot Com ." Joey replied. Seto nodded, and shuddered unnoticed.

Seto Kaiba wasn't scared of anything. Only roller coasters and scary movies...

Seto sat on a blue couch, while Joey went to slip the dvd in. After doing that, he plopped down next to Seto, pressing play on the remote. Through the whole movie, they were quiet. Joey ate most of the popcorn,  
and seemed to have his full attention on the movie. Seto most of the time, intently watched Joey.

Joey was perfect.

During one scene, a dead woman moved her head to the side to look at the person who took her out of the water. Joey screamed, and latched onto Seto's arm. Seto yelped surprised. Joey looked up at him embarassed. Seto stared at Joey for a moment, and smiled. He put an arm around Joey's shoulder, and pulled him closer. Joey didn't seem to mind, so he snuggled closer to Seto. Through the whole movie, they sat like that, not seeming to care about the movie.

When the movie was over, they let go, despite their disappointment.

"Well, it's late. We should go to bed now." Seto said. " I'll take you to the guest room."

Joey nodded, blushing.

Seto then lead Joey to the guest room, which was on the south wing of the mansion ( Seto's room is on the North wing ).

"Um, good night Seto." Joey smiled. Seto looked at him.  
"Good night to you too Joey." Seto smiled back. He then walked off to his room.

As soon as he got there, he put on his pajamas, and plopped down on his bed. He had a busy day.

20 minutes later, Seto was about to fall asleep, until...

"Seto?"

Seto groaned, and looked at the door groggily. He looked to see Joey in light blue shorts. He looked... very appealing.

"Yes Joey?" Seto asked, yawning. Joey blushed.

"Well, i, uh," Joey stammered. " This house is kinda big, and i'm not used to it, so, can i sleep with you?" He said quickly. Seto blinked, collecting the words that had been thrown at him. He then smiled that rare, but kind smile of his.

"Sure, why not?" Seto replied. Joey smiled shyly, and muttered a grateful thanks. He got under the covers, and snuggled into the warmness. Seto smiled at this, and turned around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Seto woke up to see Joey was not beside him anymore. He looked up to see Joey kneeled down beside the bed, watching him sleep. The morning sun shone from behind him, giving Joey an angelic glow. His brown eyes shone with happiness and content, and he wore a wistful smile. Seto blushed.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you did?" Seto asked, yawning cutely. Joey snapped out of his trance.  
"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and... beautiful." Joey replied, blushing. Seto blushed harder.

It was awkwardly quiet between the two. But five minutes later, Seto broke the silence.

"Well, shall we have breakfast?" Seto asked. Joey nodded, blushing still. Seto and Joey got up, and walked to the kitchen.

Seto had coffee for breakfast and read the newspaper, while Joey had cereal. They finished quickly, and went to separate rooms to get dressed. Seto, Mr. Wheeler, and a few other people, had a conference this afternoon, and was in downtown Domino. Joey on the other hand, was going to Yugi's house.

"I'll give you a ride Joey." Seto offered. Joey blushed, accepting the offer. Seto held the door for Joey, blushing. Joey walked out, blushing too (They blush a lot ;) .

Minutes passed, but they finally made it to the Kame Game Shop/ Yugi's house. Just a Joey was about to get out of the limo, Seto stopped him.

"Joey?" Seto called his name. Joey turned to look at him.  
"Yeah?" Joey asked. Seto paused for a moment.  
"Um, later tonight, do you want to doing something?" Seto asked, sweating badly.

Joey thought about for a moment. 'This is my chance. I can finally tell Seto my feelings for him.' Joey thought happily. He nodded, grinning widely.

"Sure!" Joey happily accepted. "Pick me up at Yugi's seven o'clock."

"Okay, bye." Seto bided his goodbyes. Joey watched Seto's limo speed off, waving goodbye.

Joey grinned happily, and bounced into the Kame Game Shop/ Yugi's house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

1:00..

Joey watched an old romance movie with Yugi and the gang, which of course, Anzu picked out. Everyone but Anzu, weren't really paying attention to the movie. Ryou and Bakura were doing their own romantic scene, Yugi and Yami were playing Duel Monsters. And Honda fell asleep. Joey was too busy day dreaming.

Everyone seemed to notice that Joey was very happy. For some odd reason.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (aren't you getting sick of this thing?)

3:00

Honda and Joey had scared Anzu with a fake spider, and everyone laughed at her. She was now giving them a friendship speech (. blech!).

"That is not how you treat friends Y'know. You should treat friends with respect, and love, and blah blah blah..." Anzu droned on. Everyone groaned at their torture. They knew Anzu could go on with her speeches for an hour.

But Joey didn't seem mind. He was once again, daydreaming.

"What's with him?" Honda whispered to Yugi. "I don't know." Yugi whispered back, shrugging.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO 5:00

Joey couldn't take it anymore. He just had to tell his friends that he and Seto were going out that night. Joey stood up, grinning.

"Guess what?" Joey said excited. Yugi looked up at him, and smiled.  
"What is it?" Yugi giggled at his bouncing friend. Joey's grin widened even more.  
"I, got a date with Seto Kaiba!" Joey practically screamed.

Anzu looked up from her magazine, and squealed.

"That's great Joey! What time does he pick you up?" Anzu exclaimed.  
"Seven o'clock." He replied. Anzu stopped her bouncing.

"But that's two hours from now!" Anzu said mortified. " Do you have anything to wear besides that?"

Joey smiled nervously. "Ah, no?" Joey answered.

"Oh no! We must find you something to wear! C'mon Joey!" Anzu exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "I'll take you shopping." "But i got no money!" Joey said.  
"I'll pay for you." Anzu replied. "We'll be right back Guys!"

Anzu and Joey got into her red convertible, and zoomed off to the mall.

After one hour, Anzu found something for Joey to wear. Nothing too fancy, but not too casual. She paid for the outfit, and zoomed back to Yugi's place. Joey had one hour to get ready.

"Okay Joey, go take a shower." Anzu and Yugi exclaimed. Joey obeyed, and ran into the bathroom. Joey took a fifteen minute shower. He dried himself off, and put on his outfit.

...Just for Seto.

He grinned at his reflection. Anzu had good taste. He actually looked good. Joey thought for a few seconds. Maybe he should spike his hair a little?

Joey found some hair gel, and put some in his hair. He combed his blonde hair back slightly, which made his appearance more sexier.

Finally, after 20 minutes in the bathroom, Joey came out.

"Okay, how do i look? Bad? Good?" Joey asked. Gaining their attention, they gasped at what they saw.

Joey wore, tight black pants, showing off his legs nicely, a white long sleeve shirt, which showed off his muscles too, and his hair was spiked slightly.

"You look good Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, giggling.  
"You'll knock his socks off!" Anzu squealed.

Joey blushed at the compliments, but was unsure of what to do now.

"What now?" Joey questioned. Anzu smiled excitedly.  
"Now we wait." Anzu replied.

Finally when the moment came, a car horn beeped outside of the Kame Game Shop. Joey grinned nervously at his friends.

"Well, this is it." Joey said. " See you guys later."

"Good luck man!" Honda said.  
"Have fun!" Yugi and Anzu exclaimed.  
"Best wishes." Ryou smiled.

Joey walked out the room, and was about to open the door. But Bakura stopped him.  
"Joey hold on!" Bakura called. Joey turned around confused. Bakura started unbuttoning his shirt half way. Joey blushed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joey asked.  
"Unbuttoning your shirt a little idiot"  
"I want to look nice, not like a whore!" Joey exclaimed. Bakura looked at him murderously.

"Wear it like this if you want to see tommorow." Bakura threatened. Joey gulped, and nodded. He walked out the door.

Joey felt butterflies in his stomach when he seen Seto's limo. He got in, feeling nervous.

"Hey." Joey greeted.  
"Hey." Seto greeted back, stunned at the sight of Joey. "Go." Seto told the chauffuer. He obeyed, and started driving.

Joey and Seto were both quiet, and nervous. Seto looked at Joey, and smiled. Joey smiled back, blushing.

"So, where do you want to go?" Seto asked. Joey looked out of the window thoughtfully, finding a club or restaurant. One club caught his attention.

'MOONLIT KARAEOKE BAR' a sign in neon blue words said.

"How about there?" Joey suggested, pointing at the place. Seto nodded, not liking the idea. He told the driver to stop, and he did.

Seto and Joey walked out of the Limo. Seto told the driver that they would walk back. The old man nodded, and drove off. They watched the limo until it was out of site.  
Joey flashed Seto an excited grin. "Well, let's go in."

Seto nodded, feeling queasy.

They were greeted by flashing lights, and blazing music.

Seto and Joey sat in their seats. Both of the boys were nervous. "Do you like it here?" Joey asked.

"What?" Seto yelled.  
"Do you like it here?" Joey asked.  
"What?" Seto yelled.  
"Do you like it here?" Joey laughed.

Seto blushed, and smiled slightly. "I-it's fine." Seto stammered. A waitress in a skimpy dress came up to them.

"HI! Do you boys want anything?" The too cheerful waitress asked. Joey looked at her, and then back at Seto. "Uh, i'll have a pepsi, and some french fries." Joey asked. Seto swallowed. The waitress wrote down Joey's order, and looked at Seto.

"And for you sir?" She asked.  
"Just a pepsi." Seto said. The waitress wrote his order down too, and walked off bouncing.

Seto turned his attention back to Joey, who was watching a girl sing ' Truly, Madly, Deeply'. "I didn't think you were the person to like karaeoke Joey." Seto said, trying to start a conversation. Joey looked back at Seto.  
"Yeah, i know." Joey grinned. "Everyone says that."

"Okay guys! Here's your food!" The waitress said cheerfully. "That will be 15.05!"

Seto handed her the money, and handed Joey his french fries and pepsi. Joey munched on a fry, while Seto watched him happily.

The girl that was singing recently, walked up to her friends.  
"That was great Bonnie!" one girl squealed.  
"Yeah! You were better than everyone else!" Another one said.  
"I know! I bet I was better than Everyone else that sang!" The girl, Bonnie sneered.

This got Joey mad. She was so full of herself. Joey had to prove her wrong. He got up.

"Excuse me Seto." Joey smiled at him. Seto nodded, wondering what he was going to do. Joey walked up to the man that was running the karaeoke contest. "Um, excuse me. I would like to try." Joey told the man. The man nodded, handing a registration sheet to enter the contest. Joey scribbled down his information, and handed it back to the man.

Joey walked back to the table. Seto looked up at him confused. "What were you doing?" He asked. Joey grinned at him. "You'll see." Joey said mischeviously.

"And now, before we end this contest, we have a last minute contestant." A woman with glasses said. " Come on up Joey Wheeler!"

Seto looked at Joey surprised. Joey grinned at him, leaving the table. "Okay Joey, pick a song." the lady said. Joey scanned the songs.

He wanted to sing a song for Seto, to show his feelings for him. Numb? Too Depressing! Well, what about this one? No! No! No! No!

Finally after looking through the cd's, he found the perfect song, and handed the cd to the DJ. Joey then walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. A few seconds later, the song started playing. The song seemed familiar to Seto, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Joey began singing:

Its undeniable...that we should be together... Its unbelievable how I used to say that i'd fall never The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,

Then let me show you now that I'm for real... If all things in time, time will reveal... Yeah...

One...your like a dream come true... Two... just wanna be with you... Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me... Four...repeat steps one through three... Five... make you fall in love with me... If ever I believe my work is done...then I start Back at One.(yeah)

Everyone in the bar was shocked at Joey's incredible voice.

"I must say, this Joey character is pretty good." A man said.  
"Yeah." A bartender agreed.

Seto was also shocked. Joey was incredible.

So Incredible...the way things work themselves out... And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe... And undesirable...for us to be apart... Never would of made it very far... Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart Cause...

One...your like a dream come true Two... just wanna be with you Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me Four...repeat steps one through three Five... make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done...then I start Back at One...

"Wow, that guy's good Bonnie." Bonnie's friend said. Bonnie glared at her, and huffed with jealousy.

Seto smirked, and paid his attention to Joey.

Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun... I feel like a little child..whose life has jus begun... You came and breathed new life Into this lonely heart of mine... You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee... Seto was shocked once more. Joey hit the highest notes without cracking.  
...Amazing...

One...your like a dream come Two... just wanna be with you Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me..girl and... Four...repeat steps one through three Five... make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done...then I start Back at One.

The song ended, and Joey closed his eyes in content. Everyone in the club applauded. They even whistled, and screamed his name. Joey grinned, blushing.

"And the winner of this contest is... Joey Wheeler!" The lady said. Everyone broke out in applause again, screaming their heads off. Seto was one of them. The lady handed Joey his prize money. 50 bucks. Not bad. He then walked back to Seto, beaming. Seto looked at him with pleasant surprise.

"Joey, you were incredible!" Seto exclaimed in awe. Joey blushed, grinning. "Thanks!" Joey grinned. " Do you,uh, wanna go back"  
Seto nodded, feeling a bit tired. They walked out of the bar, feeling content.

It was a beautiful night. Especially to Joey. The stars shone bright in the dark sky. They made Seto's eyes twinkle. Joey stared at him smiling. Seto glanced at him, feeling a blush creep on his face.  
Joey started to blush too. They continued to walk in silence.

Joey then spotted a playground. He used to love playgrounds. He used to push Shizuka on the swing. Oh how he loved to hear her laugh. But that was a long time ago, and his sister was far away.  
Joey had an idea. He wanted to be pushed too. Like long time ago.

He giggled, running to the swings. Seto watched him in confusion. Joey sat on the swings. He looked at Seto and smiled. "Push me." Joey pleaded.

Seto continued to stare at him.

"Please?" Joey pleaded once more, giving him puppy eyes. Seto once again, couldn't resist. He walked behind Joey. Seto gave him a push, which sent Joey flying high. Joey looked behind him, and smiled down at Seto. He smiled back, pushing Joey higher. Joey laughed, giving the appearance of a small child. Seto chuckled, walking toward a bench. Joey seen that Seto was walking away, so he needed to stop him.

"Seto.." Joey called. Seto turned back to a mischevious Joey. Joey grinned. "Catch me!" Joey exclaimed. He jumped out of his seat, flying towards Seto. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto yelped surprised, he did not expect for Joey to jump, so both boys went flying backwards.

Seto and Joey were on the ground. Joey on Seto, and Seto under Joey. Joey's face was in Seto's chest. Seto's arms were around Joey securely. Joey and Seto lay like that for moments. And all of the sudden, Joey starts laughing. He lifted himself up, looking into Seto's eyes. Seto started chuckling along with Joey. Both Joey and Seto start to laugh harder, until their sides started to hurt.

"C'mon Seto, let's head back to your place." Joey laughed, holding out his hand. Seto accepted his hand, and was immediately picked up. Joey started to walk ahead, with Seto right behind him. They once again walked in a comfortable silence.

A few moments later, they arrive at the Kaiba Mansion. Joey grinned at Seto, who in return, smiled back at him. They walked to the back, because the front door was locked. They walked along the balcony side of the pool. Joey grinned evilly, as he suddenly had an urge to push the CEO in the pool. Joey walked towards Seto, who was now in front of him. Joey grinned. He pushed Seto towards. Seto, who was surprised, had grabbed the closest thing for grip.

And the closest was Joey.

Joey yelped as his plan backfired on him. The boys fall into the water, making a big splash. Seto emerged from the water, spitting out water. Joey came out after him, shaking the water out of his hair. He was wet. Again.

"Why'd you do that Puppy?" Seto asked, raising his brow. Joey grinned sheepishly. " Well, you didn't go in last time, so I wanted you to go in NOW." He replied, and frowned. "Now i'm all wet. AGAIN!" Seto smiled at the pouting Puppy. "Well, you have to be faster if you want to throw me in." Seto laughed. Joey pouted even more. Seto got out of the water, drenched with water. Joey got out after him, shaking off the water like a dog. Seto chuckled, and walked towards the door.

"Seto wait." Seto stopped in his tracks. Joey walked closer to Seto. He wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you for taking me out this evening. I had fun." Joey smiled.  
"Anytime Joey. I had fun too." Seto said, enjoying the smell of Joey's hair.

"And." Joey paused, his heart beating faster and faster by the second. "...and all I wanted to say was... I love you."

Seto's heart bursted with happiness. He never expected Joey to confess his love to him. He wanted to hold Joey forever, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. It felt right, but yet so wrong. What would everyone think? What would Mokuba think? Would if his company went down the drain because of their relationship. So instead, Seto shoved Joey away.

"Do you expect me to love back a Mutt like you? Don't make me laugh." Seto sneered coldly, feeling tears stinging his eyes. Joey didn't look up at Seto, his hair covered his eyes. He never felt so hurt in his life.  
He wanted to run away from Seto. Tears fell freely down Joey's cheeks.

"Oh. I see." Joey said calmly, tears still falling down. The sight hurt Seto so much. He wanted to pull Joey into an embrace. "I guess I'll be leaving now." Joey started walking towards the gate.

"I guess everyone was right about me." Joey said quietly. More tears falling down.  
"And what was that?" Seto asked coldly, keeping his voice from cracking.

Joey paused a moment, and looked back at Seto. " That I'm just another dumb blonde (No offense to blondes! Sorry .)." Joey replied bitterly.

"I'll see you later...Kaiba." Joey called. Seto felt his heart throb with pain. He didn't like Joey calling him by his last name. Seto waited until Joey was out of site. When he was, he broke into tears.

He got onto his knees, and did what he never did for a long time.

Seto cried.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oh No! This was sad! But I hoped you liked it! It took me a long time to write it Hope it was worth the wait. Anyways, read and review! Really sorry for the blonde thing . It was rude.

Okay bye!


	11. The second last chapter!

Wow! I got a lot of reviews, thanks ! Anyways, there will be one more chapter, and then it will be the end of this story! Finally! It's about to come to an end.  
And then I can start a new story! Or more oneshots Oh yeah! That reminds me, I got that song idea from MandaPandaBug! That song was stuck in my head for a week! A week man!  
Um, Miguels-Lover, you forgot to vote for which date you wanted awhile ago! Oh well, thanks everyone! 

On with the story! (Don't own Yugioh)

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey wandered down the street. Tears still falling from his face. No one knew he was crying, because his now messy blonde hair covered his eyes.

'I'm so stupid. Why did I have to tell him that?' Joey thought, sniffing. He wandered the streets for hours, but he finally found the hotel him and his dad shared. It was named, " BIissful Inn".

'It's not so blissful.' Joey thought. 'It was really blissful when Seto held me in his arms. GAH! Stop thinking like that Joey! Stop it!' He slapped his head. He sniffed one last time, and got into the elevator.

It was only him in the elevator, listening to the music from the Domino Radio Station.

" Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame,  
and puts your name to shame cover up your face you can't run the race the pace is too fast, you just won't last."

He knew this song. It was from Linkin Park. This song related to him so much right now.

" You love the way, I look at you.  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through.  
You take away, when I give in.  
My life, my pride is broken."

Joey blinked, he noticed that he had got to his floor, so he got out, not finishing the rest of the song.

He walked slowly to his room, feeling sorry for himself. Joey wiped the tears out of his eyes. He grabbed his hotel keys out of his pocket. He opened the door to see his dad sleeping.  
Joey smiled. He never noticed it before, but he looked a lot like his dad. They had similar shaggy, blonde hair, and the same facial feautures. Only his dad had blue eyes, and a moustache.(I'm never EVER saw Joey's dad, how does he really look?)

Mr. Wheeler woke up, noticing that his son came back.

"Hey Joey, nice to see you again son!" Mr. Wheeler smiled. Joey managed to smile back. "Joey, our plane has been re-scheduled for Sunday. We'll be staying at Solomon's house for one night. You can stay at Seto's if you want."

Joey nodded slowly, and took off his shoes. He plopped himself on his bed, and pulled the covers over himself. He fluffed his pillow to make it comfortable, and turned to his side and tried to fall asleep. Just as he was drifting off to DreamLand, his dad called out.

" Oh, by the way, your coming with me to the Kaiba. Corp revealing tommorow." Mr. Wheeler added. Joey groaned, and got up to turn to his father.

"Why can't I stay?" He asked, not wanting to face Seto again. Mr. Wheeler raised a brow, feeling a bit annoyed with his son.

"Because, I said so, you can't stay here because I signed us in only for awhile, and Yugi and his grandpa won't be at their shop tommorow. Not until later." Mr. Wheeler replied. Joey rolled his eyes, and groaned again.

"Fine! But I'm not going to like it." Joey huffed. He glared at his dad. His dad only smiled, and shook his hair out of his face like a dog (Or like my dad ). Joey smirked. "And you need a haircut." He said, shaking his hair too. Mr. Wheeler glared at his son.

"Look who's talking." Mr. Wheeler muttered. Joey grinned at him.

"Goodnight dad." He said, laying back down.  
"Goodnight Son."

And with that, they went to sleep.

All except Joey of course.

More tears fell down his face when he knew his dad was sleeping. He sobbed quietly into his pillow. What did he do to deserve such hard punishment?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Seto wasn't taking the recent event between the puppy and him easier than him. He cried a lot harder, and longer. He regretted hurting his one and only lover, Joey Wheeler.  
Seto knew Joey would never forgive him.

He sniffed, and wiped away his remaining tears. He needed his sleep, he had a busy day tommorow.

Seto pulled the covers over himself, and closed his icy blue orbs. He yawned, and attempted to fall asleep. But, when your wide awake, it is rather difficult.

Seto turned around to look at his alarm clock. His eyes widened in shock. ' Damn! 1:30 already?' Seto thought grumpily. He could not sleep. Seto turned turned on the radio. Maybe listening to music would help him sleep. And to forget about Joey.

"Beauty queen of only 18 she,  
had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else."

Seto did not know who sang this song, but it caught his attention. He ran his fingers through his silky brown hair.

"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.  
I've had you so many times but somehow,  
I want more."

' I would have been there for my Puppy... If only I told him how I really felt.' He thought sadly.

" I don't mind spending everyday,  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And She will, be loved. And she will be loved."

Tears came down his cheeks, but he abrubtly wiped them away. Damn, this song was getting to him.

"Tap on my window, knock on my door I wanna make you feel beautiful.  
I know I tend to get so insecure.  
It doesn't matter, anymore.  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want."

Seto listened intently. This song was so... Nice.

"I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved. I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls."

He changed his mind. The song was beautiful ( I love this song!).

"Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful."

As Seto listened to the song, he thought of Joey's smiling face, with his shaggy blonde hair falling in his eyes, that usually shone with happiness.

"I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain oh Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved And she will be loved She will be loved.

(Don't try to say goodbye. So hard"Seto yawned tiredly. He was feeling tired, finally. His eyelids were getting heavy, and his blue eyes held tiredness in them. He turned around, and closed his eyes.

20 minutes later, Seto was snoring lightly. All night, he dreamed about Joey, with a smile on his usually stone face.

XOXOXOXOXO

The morning sun shone in Joey's face. He cringed at the brightness. He drowsily opened his eyes, and groaned. His head hurt, even though he didn't have any alchohol, and he felt like a worthless piece of crap. Joey looked at the alarm clock. It read: 11:00.

' Well, might as well get ready. Dad is probably downstairs, since he is not in here.' Joey thought. He slowly walked towards the bathroom. He needed a nice long shower.  
Joey turned on the hot water, and then the cold water. At the corner of his eye, he saw a note. Joey blinked, and grabbed the note.

The note read:

Joey,

Be down for breakfast at 11:30, and be ready for God's Sake!

-Dad.

(P.S. Wear those clothes on the counter.)

After reading the note, Joey quickly found his clothes. He held out the black business suit. He thought it was a bit dressy, but hey, better than he can do. Joey simply shrugged, and got into the shower.

15 minutes later, Joey finished taking his shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He had tight abs that were slightly tanned. His arms were not big, but not small either. Just the right size!  
His legs were great too.

He dried up quickly, and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled slightly. Joey looked great. After adjusting his tie, he grabbed his bag,and he walked of the room.

One minute later, he got to the balcony where his dad was eating, and sat down. Mr. Wheeler smiled up at his son.

"Good Morning Joey! That suit looks great on you! You should hurry and finish your breakfast." Mr. Wheeler grinned at him. Joey smiled back at him, and took a bite out of his bacon.

XOXOXOXOXO

Seto looked down nervously at his blue suit. This wasn't his first time talking out to a crowd, but he always felt nervous. And everyone wasn't even there yet!

Kaiba. Corp had everything. A ballroom, which the revealing was being held in, his office, a few guestrooms (Joey and his dad could have stayed there!), and anything that no one can imagine.

Moments passed, and a few people had arrived. Then a lot more showed up. Including, news reporters, bussiness partners, and his co- workers. He looked around nervously.

Where was Mr. Wheeler? He was supposed to be there by now! Seto started to panic.

Ten minutes passed, and Mr. Wheeler finally showed up. Seto sighed in relief. Until he caught a glimpse of Joey. His eyes widened. He didn't think Joey would be there. Although, Joey was looking more beautiful than ever. Especially in that suit.

Joey noticed Seto staring at him, and smiled sadly. Seto abrubtly looked away. He walked towards the microphone, feeling more nervous. Seto motioned for everyone to sit down. Slowly,  
everyone sat down, and patiently waited.

" Good afternoon everyone, and thank you for coming..." Seto started. (I'm not getting too far into the conversation. Okay? Okay!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"... And that is all, and I thank everyone for coming." Seto bowed politely. The crowd clapped, and started heading out the door. The news reporters shut off their cameras, getting the details they needed.  
Seto looked around the room for Joey. He needed to see his beautiful face one last time.

When he did see Joey, he saw that Joey was staring right at him. The two stared at each other intently. Once again, blue eyes met brown ones. Seto looked into Joey's eyes.  
They held a hint of sadness and...

Love?

Seto wanted to run to Joey, and hold him in his arms, but Seto was froze in one spot. Joey smiled at Seto sadly, and walked behind his dad.

No! Seto didn't want Joey to leave! Not now! He needed to tell his Puppy his feelings.

" Joey! I'm so sorry! I love you!" Seto screamed into the microphone. Everyone turned around, shocked at his proposal, including Joey, and his dad.

Noticing what he had just done, Seto ran out of the room. As he passed by, Joey could see tears streaming down his face.

Mr. Wheeler looked at his son, completely shocked. Joey looked back at him, just as shocked as him.

Joey's heart was pounding, and blood rushed through his face. He couldn't believe that the CEO loved him back! He knew what he had to to...

Joey looked at his dad one last time before he ran after Seto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Seto ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. He needed to get away. To get away from Joey. He couldn't believe that he done that! Joey will probably never forgive him now.

He was out of breath, and needed air badly. Seto stopped, panting hard. Tears were falling freely from his eyes. A couple that were walking through the park stared at him weird. But he didn't care, Seto was too depressed to care. He noticed a bench nearby, and started to walk towards it.

The bench was farther than Seto thought.

Or he was walking very slowly..

As he was walking towards the bench, Seto noticed this was the same park Joey and him went to. He smiled at the memory.

It was the happiest time in his teenage years. Well, maybe the happiest in his whole life. Whenever Joey was around him, it was always a happy time for him. Oh, if only he could push Joey in that swing one more time, and also have him in his arms at that moment.

"Seto.."

Seto, hearing his name, turned around to see Joey.

" You do love me." Joey mumbled, tears falling down his cheeks. Even though Joey was crying, his chocolate brown eyes shone with love and happiness. Seto wanted to hold the Puppy in his arms, and promise him to never let go. Instead, he turned away.

" Joey... How can you talk to me after the way I treated you?" Seto sobbed, and wiped away his tears. Joey smiled at him sadly, and walked closer to him.

" Love does crazy things to you." Joey simply replied.

" I'm so sorry Joey. What I did to you was unforgivable. I'll understand if you never forgive me. I wish you a good day, Joey Wheeler." Seto smiled sadly, wiping more tears from his eyes.  
He walked passed Joey, slightly brushing his shoulder against his.

Joey turned around, and watched his only love walk away from him. He couldn't just let Seto walk away from him like that. He jogged after Seto. Joey turned Seto around to face him, and caught a glimpse of surprise on his face.

" Look Seto, I don't care what happened earlier. Your all that matters to me. I want you, I need you to be with me forever. And, I love you." Joey sniffed, wiping a tear from Seto's cheek.  
More tears came down Seto's eyes, but he was smiling. He wrapped his arms around Joey's waist.

" I love you too Joey." Seto laughed, hugging him tighter. Joey smiled lovingly, kissing his cheek. Seto blushed, and looked into his lover's eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity... Which of course, was only five minutes. Seto blushed, and leaned towards Joey's face.

Joey knew what was coming, and closed his eyes. Seto closed his eyes too. He brought Joey even closer to him, and locked their lips.

The blonde moaned into Seto's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. This turned Seto on so much, he wanted to bring the kiss up a notch.

His tongue caressed Joey's lips, wanting an entrance. Joey parted his mouth, without hesitation. His and Seto's tongues dueled for domination.

But, like most good things, the kiss had to end. They both parted, panting hard. Seto snuggled his face into Joey's soft, blonde hair.

" Oh god, Seto. I can't breathe." Joey gasped. " I know. I can't believe this is happening either." Seto said, hugging him tighter.

"No.. I can't breathe. Seriously." Joey said. Realizing what he meant, Seto blushed and let go of him.

"Sorry." Seto apologized, blushing. They stared at each for a long time. But then both bursted out laughing, and locked lips again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Oh my god! That took a long time to write! I hope you liked it though. Read and Review!


	12. Last Chapter

o.O; I got a flame! Well, I think it's a flame anyways. I've been called at geek! Anyways. I thank everyone who reviewed this! What did I do to deserve such wonderful reviewers like you all? Thanks! Now: To the ending chapter! 

Warning: Hints at sex, but it doesn't contain it! Just.. Mentions it. And I think that's all.

Okay, I don't own Yugioh

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The sun shone in Seto's face. He cringed at the brightness. Slowly opening his blue eyes, he looked at his alarm clock. It was only 7:30. He usually woke up earlier, but he was exhausted.

After all, he was busy all night. Seto smiled slightly at the memory.

It was a wonderful night. Seto didn't seem like the type, but he was a helpless romantic. He wanted his first time to be perfect. He wanted to have sex (I don't like that word!) with the person that he loved with all his heart. Seto wanted to lose his virginity to the person who loved for him for him, not just for his money.

And that person was none other than Joey Wheeler.

Joey was exactly how Seto had imagined his companion to be. Loyal, sweet, caring, and he accepted the CEO's ways. Which had changed thanks to the blonde puppy. Not feeling exhausted anymore,  
Seto grabbed his remote control that randomly popped up, and turned on the news.

"Hello, welcome back to the early morning news. I'm Sakura Makoto -" a woman with blonde hair was interrupted by a man with brown hair. " And I'm Daisuke Miyuki. And how are you doing this morning Sakura?"

" Well, I'm feeling a bit shocked about what happened yesterday! Some reporters went to the Kaiba. Corp revealing yesterday, and told us that the young CEO confessed his love to a young man by the name of Joey Wheeler." Sakura said, making a false surprise face.

Seto on the other hand, was paler than usual, and his eyes looked like there were about to pop out.

" Speaking of that, we are now going to show an interview with the father of ' Joey Wheeler'." Daisuke grinned at the lady beside him. " Here it is."

A thin woman with thick glasses appeared, holding a microphone to Mr. Wheeler.

" Mister, will you please tell me the connection you have with Mr. Kaiba and this Joey Wheeler." The lady demanded. " Well, Joey is my son and I support Kaiba. Corp." Mr. Wheeler replied, looking nervously at the camera.

" Kaiba had just confessed his love to your son. How do you feel about that?" She asked. Mr. Wheeler looked at her annoyed, and smiled.  
" If Joey feels the same way about him, I accept my son's choice, and wish the both of them good luck." Mr. Wheeler grinned happily.

The clip ended, and a happy looking Sakura and Daisuke appeared again.

"Isn't he the greatest dad in the world? Well, I too wish the couple good luck." Sakura squealed happily. Daisuke nodded. "And we now turn to sports." He said unfazed by the woman. Seto flicked off the tv, staring at it stunned.

But the his stunned faze only lasted a minute.

He looked down at the sleeping angel beside him, and instantly melted. Joey's blonde hair had fallen in his face, and his pink lips were graced with a small smile, making them kissable (Is that even a word.  
Seto smiled down at him, kissing Joey's forehead lightly. He laid back down beside Joey, and fell back asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

Seto groaned, finally waking up. He blinked tiredly, and looked back at his alarm clock. He blinked once again. Did he really sleep that late? It was 1:30. He turned away from the alarm clock, and turned to Joey.

Only to find him not there.

Seto blinked confusedly, and looked around the room. Wondering where Joey was, he noticed a note on the left side of him, and picked it up.

It read:

Seto,

Probably by the time you read this, I will be boarding the plane back to Tokyo.  
My plane is arrives at 1:45, I hope you come to see me before I leave. ( If you wake up early enough, of course.) Please?

Love, Joey Wheeler.

Seto finished reading the note, and looked at his alarm clock. Panicking, he jumped out of his bed ( Naked XD), and quickly put his clothes back on. He quickly ran to his intercom, and pressed the button.

" Have the limo ready quick!" Seto exlcaimed, puffing from all the movement.  
"Yes Sir." The chauffeur replied.

He ran towards the front door at a frighteningly fast speed, making Mokuba fall when he was passing by. Mokuba knew his brother was in a rush, and didn't bother to ask where he was going. Noa quickly skidded across the floor to Mokuba.

" What's with him? Late for work?" Noa asked, pulling Mokuba to his feet. Mokuba simply shrugged.  
"Dunno." Mokuba shrugged. With that, both boys walked off.

Seto quickly jumped into the limo.

" To the Domino Airport. Fast!" He demanded. The driver quickly stepped on the pedal, seeing how panicky his boss was. They drove over 80 for four minutes without talking. Seto sighed, and looked at his watch.  
It was now 1:34, and the stoplight seemed to be stuck on red.

" Dammit!" Seto swore under his breath angrily, clenching his fist. He had to get to Joey before it was too late. All he wanted was to see his Puppy one last time.

After six minutes of waiting in traffic ( It was only a little one.), He finally made to the Domino Airport. Seto quickly jumped out of his limo, and ran through the front door. He smirked victoriously, and checked his watch. He had five minutes to spare.

But, being in an airport, it was usually crowded with people. Seto was greeted by a crowd of people once he got in the building. As the crowd passed by, a random person shoved passed Seto, making the CEO fall backwards. He yelped in surprise.

He got up from his current position, and checked his extremely expensive watch. Seto's beautiful blue eyes widened.

It was 1:45!

Seto ran passed people, shoving most of them and making them fall. He ran and ran, until he seen a blonde.

"JOEY!" Seto shouted to him.

Hearing his name, Joey turned around in confusion. His brown eyes widened in shock and happiness. Seto stared at him, gasping for air. They stared at each other sadly; Yet lovingly.

"Joey..." Seto whispered hoarsely.  
" Seto..." Joey whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

" Um, Mister, The plane leaves in an other minute." The ticket lady said quietly. Joey slightly glared at her.  
"Okay hold on." Joey told her, and turned back to Seto.

"I-i.." Seto stammered. " I just wanted to see you one last time. And to say goodbye."

The blonde blushed , and nodded quietly. Without saying a word, Seto held out his hand. Joey stared at it, and slowly took it. After shaking hands slowly, they held each other's hands tightly.

Knowing that he had to go, both Seto and Joey let go.

"Goodbye Seto, my love." He whispered sadly, walking through the door, that was leading to the plane. Seto watched through the window, waiting for the plane to leave.

A few moments later, the plane flew off, and was out of the blue. Seto sadly turned, and walked back to his limo fast.

'I can't believe he left. He was the first person I loved, besides Mokuba. And he loved me too, not just for my money. Now he's gone, and i'll never see him again.' He thought sadly.

As he got closer to the limo, someone called his name.

"Seto!" The voice called, seeming far away. The blue-eyed boy blinked. The voice sounded familiar.. Like Joey's. Seto shook his head, as he thought, ' Don't think like that. Joey isn't coming back, and it's only going to make you even more depressed.'.

"Seto!" The voice called out again, seeming closer this time.

Seto let out a huff, thinking he was only hearing things. He smiled sadly, and opened the door to the limo.

"SETO!" The voice was now closer to him. Annoyed, he quickly turned around to see who was bugging him.

"What do you w-" He was interrupted when a mop of blonde hair pounced on him. The unknown person had their arms around his waist tightly. Seto looked down surprised, knowing who the mop of blonde hair was.

"Joey!" he blurted out, completly shocked. Joey looked up at him, still hugging him tightly.

"I couldn't leave. I just couldn't! I love you." Joey replied, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

" Well, what about clothes?" Seto asked.  
"I still have some clothes in my suitcase, and I can buy more"  
" What about school"  
" I can start school here"  
" And what about your dad?" Seto asked nervously.

" Geez. You worry too much." Joey rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips against the older boy's. Seto was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and kissed back. Joey parted, and played with Seto's hair. " My dad told me I can stay." He replied, panting hard.

"Huh? What?" Seto looked at him confused.

" He said if I loved you that much, and didn't want to leave you, it was true love, and to stay with you." The blonde replied, blushing slightly. Seto smiled lovingly, and petted Joey. He pulled the younger boy into an embrace, sniffing his hair.

" I'm so happy you decided to stay." Seto crooned. " You can stay with me, and i'll buy you new things. Nothing can get between us." He added, blushing at how sappy he sounded. Joey giggled, kissing his lips softly.

" Never. After all, I have my mighty Dragon to protect me." Joey smiled. The two boys held each other a little longer, enjoying each other's company. All of the sudden, Joey started to giggle. Seto looked down him confused.

" What's so funny?" He asked.  
" Isn't it funny that we met here at the airport for the first time, and finally get together here too?" Joey giggled.

The End XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finally! I finished the whole story. But I hope the ending didn't suck that bad. I thank all my reviewers:

Sakusha Saelbu

Puffin

Joey Baby

Firezlight

Subaku no uminayo

astalder27

REDXBLUE

yamisgirl

unicorn13564

YamiBakuraxoxo

SetoKaibaWheeler

PassingThrough

Seto Kaiba's My Babe

Mava

Sunshine Pie

Shutupandlisten17

MutaKu

Shin Mao

Yukiko-Angel

jak4snape

1x2 kaijou child

eclipse-moon

mandapandabug

RainOwl

Sugarholic

Ryou's Twin Sister

FireieGurl

Shellyraeleen

King Mana

Shika999

Sami Ryou's Hikari

Kat-Tochi

Darkwitch17

King Mana

Nightmare Senshi

Ilikeyaoi

Emily Nguyen

A Total Nutcase

Zoeybell

anime-girl05

can't rmember5713

Miguels-Lover

Radical Inu Star

HellsEternalFlame

NKingy

Stepanie

AnimeJunky

ChibiChib

deadgirlythings

Some of these people didn't finish the whole story, but I thank them for their kind words. A few were anonymous, but their still people who read the story. Thank you all! I am encouraged to write even more!

See you next time!

(P.S If I forgot anyone, i'm truly sorry.)


End file.
